User talk:Erebus Elysium (Replacement Account)
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Wisdom Embodiment page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 21:02, November 1, 2014 (UTC) I try to leave a message on your talk page to ask you about something, but it says I'm not aloud to, so I have to use my own. My complaint is that the same problem happens on a huge chunk of the content on this wiki. Most of the pages won't let me add my own little contributions. Some won't even let me comment! What could I do and how much will I have to do before this red tape is taken off? Erebus Elysium (Replacement Account) (talk) 22:47, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :Since you're a new user, you have to wait a few days before you can edit locked pages. Just contribute to what you can and be patient :) 22:50, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :I cna deal with thatErebus Elysium (Replacement Account) (talk) 23:01, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Diseased Physiology We already have Disease Mimicry, deleted. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:51, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Main pic Just a practical note (it's even in Rules for this wiki, might want to check those), when you add main pic use one that's big enough that you don't need to expand it, since that makes it blurry. Something around 300px wide should do. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:53, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Glamour There's nothing in Illusion Manipulation that says it can't be done by Magic, in fact Alternative Classification of Magic specifically states it as one of them. Deleted. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:05, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Them/They Use the/they/etc. instead of he/she/etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:19, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Bloody Mary Rules for this wiki: 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. : 13b. Give the pic real name, no numbers or random string of characters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:48, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Main Pic Change When you change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:11, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Say, can I ask you something about Probability Manipulation? Flamerstreak (talk) 16:03, January 31, 2015 (UTC) So, Probability Manipullation can mae it so a light bottle in an area of very strong winds will not move at all one bit, even when the strong winds should blow it away so easily, right? Flamerstreak (talk) 16:14, January 31, 2015 (UTC) And the very strong wind not blowing a very light can despite the wind's strength is a probability, is it? Flamerstreak (talk) 16:20, January 31, 2015 (UTC) So it can make a very light can not be blown away in the strong wind? Flamerstreak (talk) 03:06, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Variations Page Creation and Details, note the place where Variations is. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:10, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Please stop creating new categories, and especially ones that differ with only one word and then tell others to clean your messes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:58, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Rules for this wiki: 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:02, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Galleries Are you adding undefined|link=undefined into Galleries you Edit on purpose or do they just appear? If it's on purpose, please stop it. If it isn't, try to find out what causes it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:01, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Doing this again... have you tried to contact Community Central? Might be a good idea to report it to CC, might be nothing major or symptom for something else. Have you tried to see if it happens with other computers? --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:56, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Still happens, have you reported this to Community Central? --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:30, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Still nothing about this? Keeps happening... --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:39, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Second time: Rules for this wiki: 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:57, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Weird, I was pretty sure I deleted that one too... no idea how that happened. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:21, May 16, 2015 (UTC)